A conventional cordless telephone comprises a handset and a corresponding base unit. The base unit is typically physically coupled to a telephone line, and thus to a public switched telephone network (PSTN), via a telephone line interface (TLI). The handset and base unit communicate via a link, such as an RF link. Thus, as long as a user holding the handset is within range of the base unit, the user can engage in telephone conversations over the PSTN. Generally, there is a one-to-one correspondence between base units and handsets. Thus, if a user has multiple cordless telephones, the user has multiple handsets. For example, a user may have a first cordless telephone at a home location, and a second cordless telephone at a work location. Further, if a user has many work locations or is otherwise very mobile, the user may have additional cordless telephones at additional locations. A caller attempting to contact the user must be knowledgeable of the individual telephone numbers corresponding to each location.
Some or all of these cordless telephones may be shared resources, such that in each case the user does not in fact have full control of the resource. If a user of a shared cordless telephone has the handset of the shared cordless telephone in the user's possession, then other users are unable to use the shared cordless telephone, even if the user with possession of the handset is not presently engaged in telephony activity.